frenchkissfandomcom-20200214-history
Emilie Roulois
Emilie Charlotte Roulois (b. September 25, 1995), is a model, singer, songwriter best known for being in the girl group Français Baiser. Personal Life Born in Cape Breten Islands Emilie was just three when she was diagnosed with Neimann-Pick Disease type D. She explains how she couldn't walk, talk, eat, or use the bathroom on her own. Also she couldn't sit up on her own and lost her balance easily. When she learned her numbers & letters she forgot them. Her brains, liver, and kidney ached and she spend most of her time resting and in hospitals. Emilie even said "I felt I would never be a normal kid". But then after years of therapy it all came back to her. She learned to communicate and relearned everything she was taught by being homeschooled. Emilie even taught herself how to sing. Her legs became later paralyzed but with determination she has taught herself how to walk again. She says "It wasn't easy but sure was challenging". Emilie is the youngest out of three sisters and three brothers. Although her parents weren't revealed. She is greatly inspired by the late Whitney Houston. Emilie is at the height of 5'5". She speaks fluent Chiac & French. But cannot understand or speak a single word of English. She described English as "Tricky & Misunderstood". The names of her siblings was is unknown. Emilie's leg and slightly spread out everytime she stands, her knees are bended all the way back, and her legs wobble as she walks. She first started trying to walk with crutches. Soon after having enough balance and coordination she was able to balance, rise up, and walk on her own. She describes the experience by saying "I have the potential to go big no matter the obstacles or disabilities". Adagian Idol Audition Emilie Roulois auditioned for Adagian Idol in Sydney, Australia. She came with her mother, two brothers, and uncle & aunt. She received a yes from all the judges. She sang the song "I Will Always Love You" by Whitney Houston. The judges instantly fell in love with her voice when they heard her sing. Louvre said "I almost feel the pain when you sing the song, great performance, and beautiful voice. Michel Dit La Ruine said "Gorgeous I see it, your reason, your prefeverance, I think you are truly special. Jules Chauvet said "You are amazing, I do see a star in you, your performance was mind blowing your voice emotional your story very inspiring". This almost made Emilie cry because it was a huge moment ever in her life. Formation Hyacinthe arrived and Paris in the next round. The contestants were asked to form teams and they will be eliminated by the weakest and the strongest. Hyacinthe then started with Sandrine because the two got along perfectly. Jessica VanDrunen then joined in. Then Emilie Roulios and then Jessica Lagueux. They named themselves "Francais Baiser" (or English: French Kiss) because they were flirtatious and girly. As soon as the five song together they described it as chemistry in the making and gave it a try. Emilie although had alittle trouble with memorizing the lyrics due to not knowing a lot of Englsih. Threw preparation she was nervous she might make the other girls upset because she was having trouble with pronunciation, and the meanings. But the other members helped her out and in no time they were ready to go. They performed "Give it to me right" by Melanie Fiona (Hyacinthe's auditioned song) and the crowd went wild when they saw potential. They one of the only girl group to receive standing ovation. But as soon as Louvre and Michel wanted to let all five girls continue, Jules complained he heard the 3 girls (both Jessicas, Emilie) but he didn't hear Hyacinthe or Sandrine. He wanted to get rid of the two but decided to keep them in the competition because Paris insisted. Then later the five wanted to stay as a girl group. Now they will split the money, fame, and they were put on team Dit La Ruine. Emilie has also received rude comments online about her legs. Offenders said she had "chicken legs". This didn't make Emilie stop she was determined to give all she got. The judges even said that they love her voice the most. Through the mean comments that made Emilie stronger the girls were always there for her. Performances The girls really surprised everyone with they're amazing vocal performance weak by weak. Through it all Emilie has especially got the judges liking for her unique voice. Michel Dit La Ruine said he was very proud of the girls. Emilie and the others continued to capture the hearts of the judges and soon cities like both Paris and Alágro. Emilie voice is mezzo-soprano and some say she sounds alittle like Jessica VanDrunen. Her voice is strong one of the most powerful and very soulful. She is also known for hitting one of the highest notes in the group. Pairings •Jessilie LaRoulois (Jessica Lagueux & Emilie) •Emdrine (Sandine & Emilie) •Emcinthe (Hyacinthe & Emilie) •Jessilie VanRoulois (Jessica VanDrunen & Emilie)